


Somebody's Watching

by missy520



Series: Watching [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt:<br/>When Meredith cheated on him not only did it hurt him but turned him on.<br/>Years later he wants to do his fantasy with Kate, he invites over a poker buddy of his who is recently divorced and his had his eye on Kate for a while. Under one condition he has to use a condom cause they are trying for a baby. (Squirting involved)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while, but I finally got it done. Hope it's okay.

It had all started one night in bed. They had just finished a sweaty and fast round two. He had blurted out, “Did I ever tell you why Meredith and I got divorced? She cheated on me.”

“I know, you told me that.”

“What I didn’t tell you – what I’ve never told anyone – is that I caught them, Meredith and her silly little director, fucking in our bed.”

“Oh, Castle, I’m so sorry,” his wife had said. “Catching them must have been bad enough, but in your bed? That sucks.”

“Yeah, it did. But the weirdest part is that I stood there and watched him pound his prick in her pussy for a long time. I stood there, pulled out my cock, and masturbated. I was so fucking turned on by watching my wife being fucked, I got myself off. I watched her suck his cock. I watched her get on top and bounce on his dick. All the while, stroking myself until I came and some noise I must have made alerted them to my presence. “

Kate had listened to him tell his story and then he had noticed that she was rubbing her pussy as he talked. She was turned on by what he did all those years ago. The two of them loved to watch each other have sex – they’d played around with that kink a bit when they were first a couple, including him watching her have sex with Colin Hunt. But they hadn’t had time lately, especially since they got married, and she became captain. And now they were trying to have a baby, so they didn’t want anything to get in the way. But watching Kate masturbate reminded him how much fun it could be to watch someone get fucked. But he stopped thinking and he watched as her fingers moved faster and faster in her pussy; watched as she inserted two of those slim digits inside herself; watched as her back arched off the bed. Then he listened as she came with a long, drawn out wail. 

Then his overactive imagination started up again. What if they set something up? What if they got a guy they knew – not someone like Ryan or ‘Sito, but someone they kind of knew – to pretend to have an affair with Kate? And what if he ‘caught’ them? He put his hand on his cock and began to talk. He told Beckett the idea, and he began to stroke his cock. Her eyes lit up and he stroked harder and faster. They started to talk about possible guys, and her hand went back to her clit. Fuck, that was doing something for him, and now it was doing something for her. They had stopped talking, and the only noises in the room had been the sounds of two people masturbating side by side. When his cock erupted, he pointed it at her face and it was soon covered in his sperm. He watched as she took her fingers out of her pussy, wiped the come off her face and then licked her fingers clean, one by one. 

So here they were, a few weeks after that first conversation, waiting for ‘him’ to show up. He was Tony Clarke, a guy he played poker with now and again. He had been recently divorced, and when Kate had joined the game one night, couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. They had invited him for dinner one night and had told him what they wanted to do. He had thrown his head back and laughed, but he had gone along with their plan, even the condom part. Kate had insisted on it – they were trying for a baby, and she didn’t want any doubt as to who the father was. 

Castle had been excited when Tony was okay with the plan, but now when it was about to happen, he was unsure about it. Then he felt Kate’s hand on his face, and opened his eyes to see her smiling face. “Rick, you’re overthinking this. I can see it on your face. Just think how much fun we had whenever we’ve watched each other masturbating or having sex with someone else. And you know that no other man will get between us.” 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kate went to answer it, while Rick went to hide. Tony knew that Rick would be observing them, but Rick and she wanted it to be as close to a cheating scenario as possible. Kate could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She had been calm but now that it was going to happen, she was getting excited. She loved watching and being watched. And this encounter had the added thrill of first time sex – she loved exploring a new partner. She opened the door to see him standing there. 

“Tony! What can I do for you?” Kate said as she opened the door and let him in. 

He grinned at her and said, “I think I can do something for you. I heard Rick’s out of town, and a beautiful lady like you shouldn’t be alone. So do you want to pour me a drink?” 

Kate laughed and poured him a whiskey. “Here you go. And what makes you think I don’t want to be alone?” She was enjoying this; they both knew sex was going to happen. 

He took a big gulp of the alcohol. “I know you watched me the last time I was here. And I know I watched you. I was waiting for a chance to be alone with you, and here it is. So I’ll just come out and ask: Do you want to fuck?” 

Kate laughed loudly. “Wow, straight to it, huh? You know what, I want to fuck,” and she took his glass from his hand, placed it on the table, and went for his belt. She had it undone and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The moment of truth was at hand, and she reached in to grab his cock. She smiled when she saw it – it was average size, but it was thicker than most. She brought her lips to the tip and kissed it. 

He jumped at the contact and hissed through his teeth. “Damn, Kate, I wasn’t expecting that. But I like it,” he smirked. She just started to lick it like it was a lollipop, letting the tip of her tongue dart out just enough. She could tell he wanted her to do more by the way he was moving his hips, but she resisted. She continued to lick him gently, and then she stopped licking and used her hands to spread his pre-come and her saliva all over his cock. Then she sucked his cock all the way into her mouth. “Fuck, that’s what I’m talking about! Suck my cock, Kate! Suck it hard!” 

Rick was watching this from the shadows, and when he saw Tony push Kate’s mouth on his prick, he jumped. Watching someone else face fuck his wife was making all the blood flow right to his cock. He undid his pants just enough so he could grab his own cock and pull on it. 

Kate reached a hand out to play with Tony’s balls as they swung to and fro. As his cock moved in and out of her mouth, she licked the underside of it. Soon, she could feel it swell in her mouth, and knew he was about to come. He must have felt it too, because he pulled out. “I want to come in you, Kate. And I need to see you naked. Let’s move this into the bedroom,” he said as he helped her to her feet. 

She was wearing a simple black dress so she turned her back to him, and he didn’t need any instructions to unzip it. She turned around and shrugged out of it, and revealed the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock stiffened a little more at the sight, and he quickly stepped out of his pants and then pushed his boxers down his legs. She grabbed him by the penis and walked them into the bedroom. 

Castle waited a minute or two and went into his office. Kate had left the bedroom door open so he could see and hear everything that was happening. He saw Kate give Tony’s cock a few strokes before letting it go to get the box of condoms. She took one out of the box, ripped it open with her teeth and then used her teeth and mouth to put it on. After she had covered his penis, she climbed up on the bed, and spread her legs. She could see Castle standing in the doorway, his hand on his erection. She winked at him, and told Tony, “Eat me!”

He climbed up on the bed and put his face next to her pussy. He pushed her legs apart as far as they would go and dove in, licking her slit from top to bottom and bottom to top. He used his fingers to spread her lips and then inserted a finger into her cunt. She wailed as he moved it in and out. He added a second, and continued to stroke her walls. He picked up speed with his fingers and his tongue. Kate couldn’t stop moaning and moved her hands to play with her nipples. As she tweaked them, he twisted his wrist just so, and his fingers hit her g-spot. She came with a shout and she squirted all over his hand. 

Tony just lined up his prick with her pussy and rammed it home. Kate groaned at the friction his cock was generating on her clit. He grabbed hold of her breasts and tugged on her nipples until she cried out in pain. “Fuck Tony, that hurts,” she told him, but he just laughed. He stopped pulling on them when he realized she was trying to move her pussy away from his cock. He rubbed them instead, as if to sooth the ache. 

Castle was about to “discover” them when Tony stopped hurting Beckett. He could see her face, and she looked like everything else he was doing was making her feel good. He found himself stroking his cock in rhythm to Tony’s fucking of Beckett. As Tony picked up speed, Kate started to moan, and Castle picked up speed too. He moved closer to the bedroom. He could see Tony’s cock as it left Beckett’s cunt, covered in her juices. His hand moved faster up and down his cock and then he could feel his orgasm building in his balls. Now he was in the bedroom, a few feet from Kate’s face.

Tony was truly lost in his feelings; Kate was an amazing fuck. He hoped he could talk them into this scene again, just so he could have sex with her again. He was about to come; he pulled out of her pussy and pulled off the condom. “This is it, Kate, I’m fucking coming!” With that, he looked up and saw Rick. Fuck, for a minute there, he felt like he got caught – he felt exactly the way he had felt when his wife caught him fucking her best friend in their bedroom of their Hamptons house. But it didn’t change things; he bellowed as the come shot out of his penis and landed on Kate’s stomach. 

Kate didn’t care what Tony was doing; her eyes were on Rick as he stroked his erection and pointed his rock hard cock at her face. He shouted as he came, and the come flew in the air and some hit Kate in the face. She took Rick’s semi-erect cock and sucked it into her mouth. He still had some come left in him, and she milked the last few drops. Rick’s cock slid out of her mouth, and he reached down to rub her clit. “Fuck, Castle, rub it harder!” she cried out. He pinched it between two fingers and that was what she needed and she came. She collapsed on her back as Rick stood next to the bed. 

Tony didn’t say anything to them as he walked out of the room. But Rick seemed to come back to himself and followed him out. When he entered the great room, Tony had gathered his clothing and was getting dressed. Rick wasn’t sure what to say – did you thank someone who just helped you fulfill a fantasy by fucking your wife? – but Tony solved that dilemma. “That was an interesting evening, Rick. Let me know if I can ever help you guys out again.” With that, he turned around and walked out the door. Rick shook his head as he walked back into their bedroom.

Kate was still on her back when he returned; she was slowly getting her breathing and heart rate back to normal. “So did you like that? Any thoughts on doing that again?” she asked with a grin. 

“Well, watching you was fun. Not sure how I feel about Tony right now,” he answered her honestly. “But enough about him. I want to take a shower with my wife and see what happens next. Last one in the shower has to wash the other’s back!” and he ran into the bathroom.

“No fair!” But Kate was laughing as she jumped off the bed and into the bathroom. She didn’t mind washing his back as long as she got to wash his front, too.


End file.
